


The Pirates

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin was found by Hondo instead AU, Ani also kidnaps the 501st, Crack, Established Anakin/Hondo, M/M, Multi, but there, nonbinary anakin, not explicit, obi-wan hates his life, sort of pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and two Pain-in-the-ass Pirates he just keeps meeting.





	The Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



> OOOOKAY. This was fun. And got a little serious but whatever.

Fate is a funny thing. Because some things are inevitable. An unending bond, the rise of Darkness, and a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. One very annoying Pirate with little to no loyalty to anything but money.

 

But some things aren’t.

 

Like a Galaxy altering stop on an Outer Rim planet.

 

But Anakin Skywalker’s freedom _is_ inevitable. Even if, in this life, it comes from a surprising source.

  
  


Anakin stares at the Jedi. He seems… familiar. Though Anakin isn’t sure how.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi…

 

(He knows it, deep inside. A bond forged from lifetimes together and words not said. But he has no hesitations, here. And, with persuasion, neither will Kenobi.)

 

The plan is simple. Capture the Jedi, double the bounty. Nothing new, just a bit bigger. Anakin hasn’t been a novice at this since Hondo had bought and freed him and his mother when he was a teen.

 

It had felt like a miracle but something tells Anakin that it’s simply fate.

 

The pirate hadn’t taken special interest in him until several years later, however (and thank the mother for that).

 

But that was another thought.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the Jedi’s best.

 

And handsome, too. In a way he’s never seen before, like he actually wants him instead of just accepting someone.

 

Anakin makes his way forwards. This should be fun.

  
  


Obi-Wan watches the strange human walk forwards, already a little tipsy. This alcohol is surprisingly strong and very hard to filter.

 

(There’s something edging on the back of his mind, like he’s staring into the sun, but he can’t look away. Later, he’ll realize the source.)

 

“Master Kenobi,” the human says, leaning against the counter before sitting down at the open seat next to him. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

Obi-Wan eyes the dancers and the other human’s own form. Dressed in a patchwork dress of black cloth that dangles with several seemingly random strips of fabric and also accentuates their muscular form, they are a ravishingly gorgeous individual.

 

“I suppose so,” he says. “And who are you?”

 

The human merely hmms.

 

“My name is Anakin,” they say. “Anakin Skywalker.”

 

Obi-Wan laughs, taking another sip from the drink in his glass. There is just something about this person…

 

“Have we me?” he ventures to ask. Skywalker laughs, but they shake their head.

 

“No,” he says. “But I’ve heard of you.”

 

Obi-Wan nods. Naturally. He’d remember someone who looked like Skywalker, of course. And felt like them, though Obi-Wan can’t quite pinpoint the signature with his mind so unfocused.

 

And, of course, everyone knows Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negociator. He’d always felt incomplete in that way, however… like there was supposed to be a partner to his title.

 

(And a partner to himself, but he doesn’t draw attention to the thought that reeks of attachment to something he doesn’t even know.)

 

The human just continues to talk.

 

“How about another drink?” they ask, teasingly, grabbing their own glass. And, really, why should Obi-Wan say no?

 

(Some things stay the same. This Obi-Wan Kenobi, too, will later claim to have been drugged. It certainly had nothing to do with the gorgeous human in the black dress who offered him another drink.)

  
  


Hondo admits that it’s a surprise to see Anakin actively seeking someone out to flirt with. The boy seemed utterly uninterested in… anyone, really. Though he can understand why, of course. It’s Kenobi!

 

Still, unexpected.

 

Maybe everyone will have fun if they have another chance to meet.

 

(And they _will_ meet again, of that he has little to no doubt.)

  
  


Somehow, things continue much the same. Always.

 

Obi-Wan and Dooku attempt to escape and fail, dramatically. Anakin stops any torture, though, having never grown a taste.

 

(Hondo finds it cute that Anakin “cares” for Kenobi.)

 

The mutiny is barely stopped by Anakin (nobody knows how).

 

Dooku escapes in the chaos. So does Obi-Wan.

  
  


“Bah,” Hondo says, annoyed. “We will see Kenobi another day.”

 

That Jedi was simply _fun_. And, of course, there’s Anakin… who was, of course, still gazing off into the stars like a lovestruck fool.

  
  


“I think,” Hondo tells Anakin, “That you _like_ Kenobi.”

 

Anakin internally groans even as he feels his face heat up. Yes… there’s something different about Obi-Wan Kenobi, something he’s never felt before.

 

Not the Force, he’s met other Jedi before, but something… different. Is this what attraction feels like from the inside?

 

It’s very confusing.

 

(He’d barely not acted like a total idiot this entire time. Which isn’t normal. He knows how to flirt, you know. Really!)

 

“I was right!” Hondo dramatically declares. “And rather strange, too. But! We will meet Kenobi again.”

 

Anakin nods, not entirely paying attention. Yes, they will…

  
  


The Force has a funny way of moving, doesn’t it? People both expected and unexpected are simply…meant to be in your life. And not just soulmates. Friends, too. Brothers-in-arms.

 

Not that Anakin’s letting them fight for their owners, this life. Kriff. He’d probably hate any him that did.

  


Obi-Wan almost groans. The 501st has been stolen. By pirates. He finds himself wondering if it’ll be Anakin or Hondo.

 

But not really. This is almost definitely Anakin, knowing the Pirate and former slave from as many _numerous_ encounters as they’ve had. And, where one of those pirates is, it’s not far from having to deal with the other one, too. The pirates both seem almost obsessed with him.

 

Out loud, however, he gives nothing of his less-than-Jedi thoughts away.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “But I’m afraid that this is likely a lost cause.”

 

But Cody, blast him, saw through it.

 

“It’s likely Skywalker and Ohnaka,” he says. “We’ve come up on top with those two exactly once.”

 

No. The Council must see right through him now. And, yup. There are the teasing smirks.”

 

“Then make it twice,” Windu says.

 

Fine.

 

“I will try, Masters,” he says.

 

Obi-Wan isn’t surprised, though. Anakin had threatened a theft like this often enough.

 

Hopefully it’s just him.

  
  


Anakin might Panic just slightly when he gets the call. His mom!

 

“The Hutts got her?!?!!” he yells. From the comm, his friend, Kitster, nods.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “We have a few days, they want her death public.”

 

Anakin nods.

 

“I’m on my way,” he says. Then he hangs up and turns to the Captain he’d been previously talking to.

 

“I know that you think the Republic is right,” he says. “But… just think about why you’re fighting. If anyone wants to leave, I think Obi-Wan’s on the way.”

 

Hondo and his men know when not to piss him off.

  
  


(Obi-Wan arrives an hour after Anakin leaves to the smiling form of Hondo Ohnaka. And is reminded once again of his terrible luck.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
